More Than Meets The Eye
by Magneta Deathstrike Camaro
Summary: I am only using xmen for the name...
1. Chapter 1

My baby Bumblebee is adorable!

He is so little and cute and just so sweet.

I rescued him from sentinel prime.

He was being beaten way too much for his age and maturity level.

I talked with Optimus Prime. He desperately tried to give sentinel the benefit of the doubt.

And almost did ... until I screamed:

"HE'S TWO YEARS OLD! DON'T YOU THINK THAT THIRTY LICKS WITH A LEATHER BELT IS A BIT MUCH FOR A TWO YEAR OLD LITTLE BOY?!"

I have a INCREDIBLE sense of justice. Especially for young children.

Finally it seemed the reality of the situation had sunk in.

"Magneta, I am going to give you EXCLUSIVE PERMISSION to DESTROY sentinel prime if this happens again.

"Thank you. I plan to..."

Not five minutes after I left Primes office, Bumblebee came running down the hall, crying.

I intercepted Bumblebees path, grabbed him in my arms, and held him close to my chest.

Optimus leaned out his door and asked what happened. He stepped out of his quarters and ran to me.

What's wrong? Is he okay?

NO! HE'S NOT OKAY! Sentinel must have used more than his belt this time.

Bumblebee looked at me with tears in his eyes .

"H–help m-me ... please…"

I looked at his little face and noticed that he had a black eye and a busted lip.

" Okay baby. Come on, let's see Ratchet, would you like that?"

He nodded sadly and buried his face in my chest.

" Okay, but you're gonna have to go with Uncle prime. There's something I need to do then I'll meet you in there OK?

Bumblebee turned his head to look at Optimus. Prime smiled softly at little Bumblebee.

Bumblebee reached out to Prime for him to take him out of my hands.

Optimus gently lifted Bumblebee out of my arms and carried him to Ratchet.

I had some business to attend to…

Sentinels door was closed and I could hear a GIRL crying on the other side of the door. That was the last straw.

I angrily kicked in the door and saw Arcee tied to the bed. Most of her armor had been removed .

Sentinel was laying on top of her with a knife at her throat.

Prowl will have to tell you the rest…

Prowl POV.

I was in my room meditating when I heard a tremendous crash. Then another. And another… I stood up and left my room mostly because I was curious.

Sentinels door was GONE. I looked in and saw Magneta being strangled by Sentinel and Arcee was tied to the bed.

I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!

I noticed a small deception symbol on the floor. I pick it up and read the instructions on the back.

I called a number on the back of the card and MEGATRON answered.

Hello?

Uhhhh... I found your daughters emergency card it said to contact you if she dropped it.

I will be right there. *Click*

Sentinels outer wall COLLAPSED. And Megatron began to kick sentinels ass!

Long story short, he killed sentinel.

He noticed Arcee was tied to the bed.

She was shaking, terrified.

Megatron gently used a knife to cut the ropes on Arcees arms and legs.

Then he wrapped her in a couple of blankets for modesty.

I made the mistake of leaning towards the room. Megatron saw me…

I didn't have time to hide.

"Hey, Prowl,right? Could you take this young lady to the med bay area ? She's quite shaken up and needs to be with someone she trusts."

Sure thing. I said.

He got off the bed and carefully lifted his daughter off the floor,then began to walk behind me to the med bay.

I knocked on the door to the med bay and Ratchet answered. n. He saw Arcee and nearly fell over.

Megatron gently spoke to Ratchet and told him that Magneta was his firstborn daughter. Ratchet took Magneta to a pre prepared bed. After he got Maggie settled He held Arcee close to him.

Everyone went to recharge while the others healed. Including me...

Megatron POV.

I stayed by my daughter the entire night. Well, until a very young sparkling began to cry.

I stood up and walked over to the childs crib . I carefully lifted the child out of the crib and carried him to where I was sitting with my daughter.

(This next scene does nothing for my image as a fearless ruler)

Yeah... No I'm not writing this. someone else is going to have to .I will not write this... I have a bad enough time already convincing everyone that I actually am a heartless tyrant!

(OK semi-heartless)

Blitzwing writing for Megatron?

Face 1

Heh! My leader is not as mean as he likes us to think! See how he cradles ze little child as if it was his own.

He iz saying: what iz your name little one? Bumblebee! Oh, such a cute name!

OW! he just denozoed me! Zat hurt!

Face 2

My turn!

Megatron is putting de child to sleep while still holding Deathstrikes hand!

He is ze wondervug father ! So why he keeps Starscream around I will never know…

Owwww! Why must ju keep smacking me?

shut up you'll wake up the sparkling!

Zorry zorry!

Face 3

My turn yet?

Good. I was getting bored.

WAIT WAIT! I DIDN'T GET TO WRITE ANYTHING!

; Megatron POV

Sweet dreams little one *kiss*

He is very sweet and adorable. Like my little girl strikiekins…

(Now I am going to do something new:)

Baby Bumblebees POV.

Huh? Oh. I...um... I'm Bumblebee...

Sentinil doesnt like me. I know that caus he is all ways hitng me an makn me crye. Magneetah lovz me

Cauz she lovz me she piks me up and kises me and holds me and sais she lovs me. Sentinil hurted her today. And miss arrcee. maggies Dadey is heer to help tak caer of her. I think he likes me…

I (can you rite this? Im no good.)

I was crying in my crib when he camed and picked me up.

He held me and kissed me and rocked me back to sleep (but I wasn't asleep)

He put me back in my crib and walked away. I stood up in the crib and stared at him. I did not know what his name was, so I banged on my crib to get his attention. It worked…

"Hey, I thought I put you to sleep."

I shook my head 'no'. And weached my arms to him. He smiled and came to pick me up again. I cuddled up to him and said: was your name?

"My name is Megatron,little buddy."

"Oh. Every one says you're mean. But you aren't mean. I like you. Are you Maggies daddy?"

"Do you always talk this much?"

"No. just with people I like."

"Oh… yes I am Maggies daddy"

"Maggie is like a mommy to me."

"Really?"

I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

(Now I am going to do something new:)

Baby Bumblebees POV.

Huh? Oh. I...um... I'm Bumblebee...

Sentinil doesnt like me. I know that caus he is all ways hitng me an makn me crye. Magneetah lovz me

Cauz she lovz me she piks me up and kises me and holds me and sais she lovs me. Sentinil hurted her today. And miss arrcee. maggies Dadey is heer to help tak caer of her. I think he likes me…

I (can you rite this? Im no good.)

I was crying in my crib when he camed and picked me up.

He held me and kissed me and rocked me back to sleep (but I wasn't asleep)

He put me back in my crib and walked away. I stood up in the crib and stared at him. I did not know what his name was, so I banged on my crib to get his attention. It worked…

"Hey, I thought I put you to sleep."

I shook my head 'no'. And weached my arms to him. He smiled and came to pick me up again. I cuddled up to him and said: was your name?

"My name is Megatron,little buddy."

"Oh. Every one says you're mean. But you aren't mean. I like you. Are you Maggies daddy?"

"Do you always talk this much?"

"No. just with people I like."

"Oh… yes I am Maggies daddy"

"Maggie is like a mommy to me."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well then.."

"Can I go to sleep in your arms,please? I feel safe when I am near you."

Megatron smiled softly at me and cradled me in his arms.

"Oh no.." Megatron looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time for Magnetas upgrade. She's gone into hyper sleep. "

"What's that?"

" Magneta has gone into a very deep sleep. When she wakes up, she will be much stronger."

"How long will she be sleep?"

"Several months maybe. x.."

How long is that?

"A very long time, little one. the problem is that she won't be able to protect you from really mean bots like sentinel prime."

"Huh?! But Maggie is the only one who loves me." I started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry little one! I will take care of you while Maggie is asleep. Okay?"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at Megatron. I nodded and said. "yes please!"

"Okay."

He kissed my head and rubbed his face against mine like Maggie does.

"I love you.."

He looked surprised.

"I love you too little Bee."

Ahem…

I looked behind daddy (that's what I called him) and saw Ratchet standing behind him. I waved 'hi'.

"She awake yet?"

"No, she's in hyper sleep."

"You can take her home to finish her upgrade if you like."

"Could I?"

Umm... I fell asleep and don't remember the rest.

Daddy can tell the rest.


End file.
